Dreams Really Do Come True!
by spirithp
Summary: My friends and I, four girls, including me, fall into Star Wars, Episode 1!I hope for it to get better! rating just to be safe!
1. A World Through a Wormhole

Hi. It's me again. I'm just tryig this out. Ive read fanfics with the authors friends in star wars, soI decided to do my own version.

I'm K, not to be confused with K from the King of Padawans(my other story). S is Cowgirl2010. When weroleplay, she'sSiri, hencethe S.DJ isthe one who obsesses over anakin. Gets quite annoying if your an Obi-Wan fan..anyway, I think if you like this story, then you'd like her. She plays Anakin in a roleplay.P is another one of my friends. She roleplayes with me, and plays Padme, hence the P. We're all girls...and we obsess over different characters in real life. I'm the Obi-Wan person..but you'll figure out all the rest in the story. I tried to make our real pesonalities reflect onto this!PLEASE R&R!I love reviews and emails, so please try to! I hate long introductions, so to not bore you any further...

**Dreams Realy do Come True!**

Chapter 1

A World Through a Wormhole

Hey, I'm K. This is how I got to the Star Wars world, and what it was like with my friends. It all began one day when we where late...again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on S! We'll be late!"K said as they dashed down the halls. They where late for an All-School activity. One of those fun things where each class competes for a prize. Today was the Indy 500. You raced by putting a boy on the scooter, and the girl pushing. There where two circuits. But enough about that.

"I know! We better not be late, Lickacat will kill us!" S said, calling one of their teachers by his degrading nickname that they had given him. The authoress comes in. It's quite funny when we call him that. We have a worse nickname for him, but I probably shouldn't write it down and post it. Anyway back to the story. The authoress leaves.

The two rushed down the steps to the first floor of the school and quickly pressed their ears to the door to see if they heard kids yelling, meaning the activity hadn't started yet. They heard nothing.

"Well, we can't jsut lsiten from the door, we have to go in sometime!" K said.

"Fine. You get to go first."S said, smiling. I have to admit, I was scared. If everyone looked at me I would just die right there.

"Ok..I guess I don't realy have a choice.."K said. She opened up the door.

"Ok, this is definatly NOT your gym." S said. There was noone around, anywhere. Everyone was supposed to be here, but noone in site.

"Umm maybe they're holding it somewhere else.."K said trying to think logicaly, as always as she steppedi into the gym. But there was no explination for this.

The doors opened again. It was DJ and P.

"What are you doing here?"K asked.

"Though All School activity..here."P said panting.

"Yeah..where is everyone?"DJ said shortly.

"Don't know, but obviously not here."K responded, sacrasticaly, as always. They where all sarcastic with eachother.

"So..what do you do?"S asked.

"I guess the Office to ask where everyone is."P said.

"Alright lets go."K said, and made a move for the door. She pushed,b ut the door didn't budge. She tried again, but no avail.

"Move K! You always have problems opening doors! Let me do it!"S said. She was probably the strongest of them all. She tried. Then again.

"Ok, I dont know whats wrong with that door, but it's stuck or something." S said.

"Try the other door."P suggested. They all walked to the door on the other side.

"It's stuck too." S said, and sighed. They waited.

"Got any brilliant ideas,K?" DJ asked.

"Not yet." Suddenly there was a flash of light. A hole apeared.

"Umm, what is that?" S asked.

"I realy don't want to know. It looks like a wormhole.."K said.

"Umm, aren't those dangerous?" P asked.

"I don't know, a wormhole is jsut a theory!" K said. Suddnely the 'wormhole' was pulling them in.

"Grab hold of something!" P yelled. They all grabbed the benches. Soon the benches broke off form the pulling force and they where all throwing into the 'wormhole'. There was a swirling of blueand black around them. Everyone was scared.

"Ok, waht is happening!"DJ asked shakily.

"I wishI knew." P replied, shaky also.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good."S said. She sounded unaffected, but was scared also.

"Wait, I've read aobut these!"DJ said. "First you get sucked in, then you end up on a different world, then canibals eat you, and your never seen again!"She said. Apparently she'd read some horror book

"Yeah, DJ, one problem! If your never seen again, how could someone write a book about it if noone can tell the story!" K asked, logical, again.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." S agreed.

"Ohh..I don't know.."DJ said. All procedded to roll their eyes. They seemed to fall forever. All finaly seemed to get over the falling part, and accepted it.

"Hey look! A light!" P shouted out.

"We must be at the end!"K shouted back. Suddenly there was white light everywhere. Then a million buildings seemed to come out of nowhere, and the light was gone.

"Wow, that was wierd."DJ said plainly.

"Yeah, but where are we now?" S asked.

"Ok, you guys, don't thin that ive gone crazy, but this looks like Coruscant!"K said.

"K, the wormhole got to you, didn't it?"P asked.

"No, realy! Look, there are speeders!" she said and pointed up to a spacelane of speeders.

"Wow! This s awesome! I wonder what date it is, like on the timeline.."P wondered out loud.

"Who cares, we're in Star Wars!"DJ exclaimed.

"Yes! It is a dream come true!"K said."We always wanted to do this!" All seemed still slightly stunned that they were in the Star Wars world.

They all where thinking that this would be the best day of their lives, but luckily it lasted longer than that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Please R&R if you want me to continue!


	2. Meetings

Hey. I don't really know why I always say Hi at the beginning of a chapter. Anyway, a sorry one review was submitted, although it was only one day. And by someone in the story too. But ohh well, I can live with it. I really hope that people who read would review, I don't care, even FLAMES! Ok, maybe not..well I don't care, I want reviews! Ignore my outburst, I just want people to like my stories, and review, lol.

Review

Cowgirl2010: Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are the strongest, but hey, you're the cowgirl! Yeah, I'll ok by you want you say occasionally at school.

Chapter 2

Meetings

"So..where exactly do you think we are?"P questioned.

"Well, that right there,"K said as she pointed, "kinda looks like the Senate building. I'm not sure, all the buildings seem to look alike."

"Yeah, true, but I think it looks like it too, so lets go."DJ said. They started to walk through the alleyway toward the Senate building.

"We have to be on one of the lower levels, but if we stay together, I don't think we'll be attacked by some creep alien." K stated

"Wow, that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better."DJ commented.

"It should. Then you know your not going to die your first day here."S summarized.

"True, but still..."DJ said, still not reassured.

"Ohh, come on! We go into the Senate building and-"K was saying, but was cut off because she had slammed into someone. Or someone had slammed into her, go figure. K looked up, to see a man getting up also. He was wearing a Jedi robe, his hair short, and a Padawan braid to accompany it. Then she looked at his face. Was it really a young Obi-Wan? She froze. It was him, the REAL him!

"Umm, sorry about that miss...?"Obi-Wan apologized.

"You can call me K." She relpied. "Plus it was my fault anyway." She had to admit, she swooned slightly, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hey, I'm S." S said as she walked up to him, totaly unaffected that this was THE Obi-Wan.

"Umm, Hello."

"Hey, do you know that Qui-Gon dies?"DJ said, seeming still slightly affected.

"Umm..what?"

"Qui-Gon dies before you become a knight, did you know that?"

"Umm..are you sure? I mean..Qui-Gon's gonna die before I'm a knight!"Obi-Wan questioned as he seemed to panic,"There is no way..Wait, how's he going to die?"

"Well, he's gonna get a lightsaber through the stomach, and die in your arms while you cry, then you get stuck with a little boy who turns into a really hot guy, and then you two save the galaxy and crap."DJ explained, putting into one sentence.

"Umm, ok,"Obi-Wan still seemed extremely puzzled, "I..I don't believe you."

"Ohh, and then you hurt the hot guy because of high ground, and then in the end he kills you because you sacrifice yourself, which I think is very stupid."She added thoughtfully.

"I still don't believe you."Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't believe her, she thinks that the guy who's going to be your apprentice is the greatest ever, even though you so pwn him."P said, the first thing she had said since they had found Obi-Wan.

"Ohh, and I agree with P on that one..S?"K agreed.

"Ohh most definitely."S agreed also,"She's the Annie lover."she added, pointing to DJ.

"Yes, I am! He's really hot when he's angry though!"DJ protested.

"Right...umm...MASTER!...Help..."Obi-Wan yelled.

"What's wrong? Some beggar freaking you out again?"Qui-Gon said, coming out of an alleyway.

"No, master. It's just these kids, they say that your going to die before I become a knight, and

you pick up some kid who later on kills me or something like that...I didn't really catch it

all."Obi-Wan explained briefly.

"Umm, ok, well, lets just go then.."

"No, wait! Look we're sort of lost here and we where wondering if we could hang out with you

guys.."K asked, a the other three agreed.

"Umm, why?"

"Because you guys are the coolest Jedi ever, and we are obsessed with becoming Jedi, well, us

three are." K said, pointing to DJ, then S, then herself.

"Sorry kids, if you haven't been discovered by now by the Temple, it's a pretty lost cause."Qui-

Gon replied and turned with Obi-Wan to go.

"But please! We've never been where the Jedi could detect us, will you just take us in for testing

or something?"P asked.

Qui-Gon seemed to be considering it.

"Alright, I suppose."

"Ohh, come on Master you can't be serious!"

"Am I ever not?"

"Well..."Obi-Wan thought, then sighed."No."

"Exactly, now lets go, we'll be late for the Council meeting."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes behind Qui-Gon's back, and whispered "What do you care, your always

late anyways."

The four looked at eachother. They where going to the Temple, but could they become Jedi?

This would be interesting, being from Earth and all, not having minichlorines (sp?).


	3. OF Council and Missions

Hey everyone. I'm glad I got some reviews. I don't really know how this one is going to turn out, like how long or anything, but I do hope people like it, and encourage me to continue, besides the people who are in it.(That's you S! And you too, P!)

Reviews:

Not someone I know at all: I guess it's just necessary to return. Ohh well, and yes D.J. IS sometimes that stupid, it depends on the day.

P.K-91: Yes, our D.J. would do that wouldn't she?

Jinn Twins: I know, isn't it? Thanx for the spelling! MtFbwy too!

Cowgirl2010:Yep, you do. And she IS the Annie lover, so it's true!

Chapter 3

Of Council and Missions

They walked back to the Temple, Obi-Wan warily glancing at D.J. often, like she would have another outburst again. The girls talked in hushed voices all the way back to the Temple.

"How the crap are we going to make them let us stay?" P asked.

"I don't know, but we better think of something!"S replied.

"Maybe we can use the Force here, but not on Earth..."D.J. wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but that's a big if! I really want to stay with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. It has to be close to Episode 1, and I want to see how it goes down, you know?"K said.

"Well, duh! We all do! Hey, maybe if we all chose a person to follow, we can tell what happened out of the movie and stuff."S suggested.

"Then when we all meet again, we can tell each other the whole story!" P said.

"Exactly"S said.

"Hmm, I like it. What about you D.J.?"

"Yes! Ohh, and when we go to Tatooine, I so call Anakin!"

"Yeah like any of us want to follow him!"K said.

"Yeah. Ok, I guess, I'll follow the Queen and Padme then."P said.

"Ohh, I so have Obi-Wan!"K said.

"Umm, I don't know..Qui-Gon I guess, since Siri isn't in the movies."S said.

"Ok, so..how are we going to get to tag along?"D.J. asked.

"Ok, I have no idea."P said.

"Well, maybe Qui-Gon will take us 'pathetic life forms' in.."D.J. wondered.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh! What if we're on a 'mission' to like follow Jedi or something?" K said.

"Yeah, but what about following Padme?" S wondered.

"Easy. I'm writing a paper or something on Queens." P said.

"Ok, so it's settled. Let's see if it will work."

They arrived at the Temple and went to the Council chambers immediately. Qui-Gon presented their case, and the Council talked it over, while they waited outside. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally came out.

"They say you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't bug us, and you don't get in our way and endanger the mission. And, thankfully, we're not responsible for your actions."

"YES!"

"Sweeeeeet!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"where their responses.

So P, K, S, and D.J. all followed our poor duo everywhere, until they got on the ship headed for Naboo. Then they stayed together, and talked of the people they where following, and still not believing that this was real.

"So, how are we going to get back home, when we want to, that is?"K asked.

"We don't I guess. There isn't some portal that will take us back around here, so I guess we're stuck."S said.

"Which is good."D.J. said.

"Alright, come on, hurry up. We've landed on the Trade Federation's ship, and we have to go talk, so move."Qui-Gon said, walking past them to the landing ramp. They all looked at each other. YES!

So they sat. Waiting for Nute Gunray to show up, the girls knowing he wouldn't. But they couldn't do anything, or tell the Jedi, lest it change the face of the plot, and make everything different. Changing it may have been for the better, but they knew they couldn't. Then Anakin would never be a Jedi, the war may have not come, and Qui-Gon, maybe, wouldn't die.

"Is it usual for them to make us wait this long?"Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.

"No, I sense a great amount of fear over something as trivial as this trade dispute."He answered.

'Don't we all know it.' K thought.

Suddenly the Jedi jumped up. The ship had obviously been blown up right then. A gas seeped in through the vent.

"Dioxis."Qui-Gon said and sucked in air, as did Obi-Wan.

"Umm, what about us?"K asked quickly. The Jedi looked at each other, then threw them their breathers. 2 breathers. 4 people. Great. They each took a big breath and handed the breathers around, taking breaths when needed. The doors opened, and the Jedi leapt out, slashing down droids. The girls walked out behind them, watching them swing at the driods.

"Awesome."S said.

They continued through the ship, fighting off droids, and came to a door. Qui-Gon drove his lightsaber into the metal, it heating up immediately. Droidekas came this time, and the four decided to run from the start, not wait for the Jedi. They met up with the Jedi around the corner.

"Umm, now what?"P asked.

Obi-Wan smiled."Let's go for a tour of the ventalation shaft."

"I guess we don't really have too much choice."Qui-Gon said sighing, as Obi-Wan boosted S, P, D.J., and finally K into the shaft above.

"After you Master."Obi-Wan said smiling. "I'll help you if you get stuck."

"Obi-Wan I'm not that fat!"

"I was only suggesting that you have broad shoulders."Obi-Wan said continuing to smile.

"Fine, whatever."He said as he leapt up into the vent, easily fitting, Obi-Wan right behind.

They continued through the shaft, dropping down into a hanger of some sort, and hiding behind some crates.

"It's an invasion army."

They talked aobut stowing away on the ships, then looked back at the 4.

"Ok, who's going with Obi-Wan?"Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan gave him a pleading look, but Qui-Gon ignored him.

"I will!"K said.

"I suppose I will too." P said.

"Great, then you two come with me."Qui-Gon said.

The proceeded to stow away on different ships, and settled down for the ride.

So?Like it? Hate it? Tell me! The next chapter's about the ride to Naboo, us talking all the way, and the landing on Naboo! R&R!


End file.
